One Last Chance
by Frost Bound Hunter
Summary: Albus Dumbledor has one last chance to save his students from the up coming war but the spell he plans to use will change the students forever!
1. Announcment

Chapter 1

Announcement

Standing at his podium in the dining hall the famed head master of Hogwarts stood slightly hunched over. He passed his watchful and wise eyes over his staff and students, all he tresured and cared for deeply. He was deep in thought his mind for once a jumble of word's, memory's and thought's. The war is beginning, Voldemort is mustering his forces of darkness and soon all hell will break loose. The students are what are most important, all of the young witches and wizards gatherd in this hall need to be protected. With a sigh Albus Dumbledore raised his wand and cast a small incantation to increase the volume of his voice so he could adress his school.

"My dear student's this morning you have been gathered here at my wish." He said in his enthralling voice, "To save you all from a terrible fate."

Whispers flooded the halls as the students questioned what was being said. All except two seventh year Gryphondor students, Lucas Shayde a tall boy of sixteen with a wiry strong build and peirceing blue eyes with shiny gold around the pupil and his hair was a deep chocolaty brown with bright gold dyed in streaks. The other student was Annabell McKinly a Gryphondor also, an equally tall girl with lustrious blonde hair and beautiful olive green slash blue eyes with orange around the pupils she was gorgeous like no other she shined even in the dark and she was a powerful witch to boot.

Dumbledore silenced them with a wave of his hand and continued on ,"As you know Voldemort is rising, and he is going to bring as many things from the dark as he can. This world will no longer be safe for any witch or wizard that is not willing to fight him or hide."

Dumbledore was breathing evenly as though what he was saying was just as same as annoucing when the next quidditch match would be.

After a long moment he began to speak again, "I am worried for all of you, but i have a way to save each and every one of you. It is an old spell but it is not lost and it has been used in situations like this before and it shall be used again."

He passed another long and intellegent gaze over his students again be starting again, "I will divide you into groups based on your age group and house to help acclimate you to the changes."

He raised his hand and the tables split into groupings and cast locomotor making the table rise with the children still safely on them and arrange them in sections.

He spoke again after a long while, "Look at the people in your groups one of you will be the alpha and leader of your group."

Suddenly a giant number burned into the tables from one to eight.

Albus spoke again with a wistful voice, "Tables two to eight please leave to your home room but rememeber your number. Table one stay please."

A roughly burnt number one was on the table that Lucas and Annabell was at.

Lucas was the first to speak in the group his voice surprising the others, "So do any of you know what the head master's plan is?" Everyone at the table just shook their head.

Annabell spoke next her voice like the sound of tinkling chimes high and beautiful, "I suppose we'll find out soon the head master is coming now."


	2. The Change

Chapter 2

The Change

With long, proud, purposeful strides the head master approached the table where Lucas and Annabell sat ridgid in their seats waiting for him wishing he would hurry and end this suspense. The great hall was empty besides Professor McGonagall and the other students seated at table One. Finally Dumbledor reached the table and passed a quick glance over the teenagers seated there. They were all sixteen maybe seventeen years old, all from Gryffindor, the same amount of guys as girls.

With a small sigh Albus begun to speak, "Table One sadly enough you will be the first to experience the spell i plan to use, like i said it's very old. But it is very useful in times of need so i will ask you to stand and line up, two lines please one for the boys and one for the girls."

The students stood quickly and did as they were told, all of them knew one and other well seeing how they had grew up together. The only problem was the group was a paticularily strong willed and opinonated, no one was in direct control of what they did or how they did it. With a gesture Albus moved the girls out of the room and turned to the boys, eyeing each and every one of them critically.

"Spread out please and brace yourself this will be quite difficult, I will explain what to do when it is over. Be ready for pain it is better than being unprepaired." He said with slight unease in his voice.

The boys nodded and spread out into a circle, their breathing echoing in the huge hall. Lucas could hear each of his friends heartbeats ringing in his ears and his breathing picked up, an unsual fright overtaking him. In the center of the circle Albus Dumbledor passed another glance over the strong teens around him and knew that after the spell was cast none of them would ever be the same and he it hurt him badly. With another sigh he raised his hands up palms facing upwards and he started to mumble then chant aloud a strain of words. The words were in an old language completely new to the boys. Slowly a whining, high pitched sound began ripping through the airwaves as sparks began to appear in the head masters palm, the sparks grew and grew till they became tendrels of electricity snaking and reaching to the boys in the circle.  
A cry of fright sounded as one of the boys a blond haired green eyed boy named Marcus Orillus found he couldnt move his feet rooted to the floor, there was a web of electricity spread around them holding them down and level as all at once the tendrels of electrcity reached the boys and enveloped them.

With a loud shout Dumbledor hollered the word's, "LYCA LYCOS!"

The boys were suddenly blasted with a energy so primal that they collapsed to the ground only Lucas was left almost upright he had fallen to his knees as the blast had hit him. His mind was screaming at him telling him to breakdown and let the end come to just let the beautiful darkness take hold and make the pain ribs broke and bent and he caughed blood flying from his mouth splattering the floor around him crimson red,he could feel his bone breaking and then mending out of shape, he could feel his face elongating, he could feel it all, the pain and the fear that this is going to be his end and with his last breath he let out a feral howl of pain as the darkness took hold.


End file.
